Gift on a Lonely Rainy Day
by rpgfan100
Summary: When Kengo is stick alone one rainy day, he gets a visit from his favorite idiot.


Gift on a Lonely Rainy Day

Kengo wasn't a big fan of rain. He wasn't one for doing "outside" activates, but the rain seemed to always stop him from doing what he needed to do. Today he had been planning on going to the lab to work on a school project, but the heavy rain quickly canned that plan. He didn't know how long he had been sitting at the window, just watching the rain fall. While he wasn't quite sure, he could almost swear that he could see the trees blowing as well. Since he knew that staring at the rain would just make him sad, he decided to get up and go do…something. Stealing one more long look out the window, Kengo slowly got up from under the kotatsu and made his way to the kitchen.

It didn't take him long to regret the choice, since he was greeted with bone chilling cold air as soon as he opened his room door. He quickly shut the door before sliding to the ground, his back against the wall. It always got this cold in the house whenever it rained, much to Kengo's annoyance. Stealing the large blanket that rested on his bed, Kengo reluctantly left his room to go to the kitchen.

Despite his fears, the rain hadn't knocked the power out. He was a bit worried, since he was still pretty sure that those trees were moving outside, but he didn't dwell on it. Turning on the light, he desperately searched through all the cabinets. He needed something warm, anything would do. After a quick search through his cabinet, he found several tea bags. While he prepared the kettle to heat up, he walked into the living room to find something to do.

As he searched through the bookshelf in his living room, he started to realize the irony of the situation. Kengo loved his friends. He's gone through hell with them and is more than willing to do it again for them. But they did not seem to know when he needed some peace and quiet. No matter where he went, he always seemed to be dragged into one of their problems. He didn't mind help his friends out. It's just that he need some alone time every once in a while. This storm was the first time in weeks that he's been alone for more than an hour during (technically) daylight hours. But as he looked through his bookshelf, he realized that he had nothing to do. He's read all these books before and didn't want to read them again. Was somebody out to get him or something? He wondered if there was a movie or TV show he wanted to watch... Kengo threw his hands up in frustration. It was too cold to be putting this much though into anything. He would just make his tea and go sit under the kotatsu for the rest of the-

*Knock Knock *

Kengo let his blanket(so cold) fall to the floor when he heard a sound. Unless he was hearing things, he could have swore that he heard knock on the door. Kengo let out a low sigh as he reached down to pick up his blanket. Yet another reason to hate rain, it was starting to make him hear things.

*Knock Knock*

There it was again. Taking a deep breath, Kengo slowly makes his way over to the front door. He winces when he passes a window, the cold air even worse since its by a window. Taking a deep breath, Kengo opens the door. Standing there is a Gentaro, soaking wet from head to toe.

"K-Kisaragi" stutters Kengo. Saying he was shooked to see his boyfriend standing there in the rain didn't begin to describe how he felt. He did have much time to dwell on it though, because Gentaro was opening his mouth to speak.

"C-Can I come in?"

Kengo grabbed Gentaro's arm and pulled him in, ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet. He quickly dragged the taller man into the kitchen.

"Stay here and don't touch anything" says Kengo as he begins to jog to the bathroom. Grabbing the biggest towel he had and a few smaller ones, Kengo ran back into the kitchen. He probably should have trusted Gentaro more, but he couldn't help but worry that he was going to do something wrong if he was left alone for too long. Sure enough, Kengo found that Gentaro had stripped down to his underwear while he was away. Kengo looked at Gentaro with a flustered face but when he flashed him one of his goofy smiles, Kengo calmed down a bit. He really shouldn't have surprised. Gentaro was never one for formalities or for being polite. Not bothering to hide his face of annoyance, Kengo approached Gentaro with the large towel and began to dry him off, carefully avoiding the wet clothes discarded every which way. Taking care of Gentaro was like taking care of a child sometimes. Once he was finished drying him, Kengo took a step back to see if he got everywhere. His hair was still wet, but it made him look super cute. Especially when the only thing he was wearing was a pair of plaid boxers.

"Thanks Kengo" says Gentaro, wiping his face a bit with the towel. Kengo nodded at he before he began to speak.

"What are you doing here? It's raining outside!"

Gentaro just waves his hand at him. "Running in the rain to the one that you love is a part of youth."

Kengo face palmed "This isn't just a drizzle or a light shower, it pouring out there! You could have gotten hurt!"

"But I was worried about you" says Gentaro as he stepped closer to Kengo, taking both his hands.

Kengo cheeks turned bright red before he pulled his hands from Gentaro's grip and turning around, facing the opposite direction of Gentaro. Kengo once mentioned to Gentaro that he hated thunderstorms. But for some reason, Gentaro took it as him saying he was scared of them. He hates it when Gentaro brings it up though. Gentaro didn't mind that Kengo remove his hands from his grip though, because he simply hugged him from behind. Figuring that it was useless to try and break from Gentaro's grip right now, Kengo simply relaxed. Gentaro brought his head down to Kengo's neck and stared kissing it, his wet hair rubbing Kengo's checks. It wasn't until Kengo planted a kiss on his check did Gentaro let him go. Kengo turned around and once again came face to face with Gentaro's big smile. He let out a sigh before pulling into the taller boy into a hug, the towel he had around his neck falling to the ground.

"Thank you" says Kengo. He wasn't scared of the storm, but Gentaro came all this way thinking he was. Besides, he really didn't want to spend the day by himself. Kengo smiled at Gentaro before taking his hands "come on, let's go relax."

Kengo didn't even need to look to know that a big smile was plastered on Gentaro's face.

Author Note: What's this? Two stories in such a short time span? What can I say, I'm just really loving this pairing. I got this whole "trapped in a rain storm" idea shortly after I completed the previous story. I can see this working with multiple pairings though, so I hope this isn't the last time you see me writing a scenario like this. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
